Sky High senior year
by Imaji
Summary: Chase is a freshmen at Sky high, highschool of superhero's a sidekicks alike. Villains not welcome. though Chase gets average grades, he has much more in the way of potential. bl warning, rated t for later chapters. R


**Sky High**senior year

**CHAPTER ONE**

He awoke in a dark room, slow breathing coming from his side. He glanced over to see a young boy with dark almost black purple hair, wearing a simple dark coloured t-shirt, the rest was covered by blankets.

I remember now, he thought to himself, I moved here after…after… he pushed away the negative thoughts. It was much too early in the morning for such thinking.

He leaned over to the sleeping boy beside him and pushed his shoulder. "Shayne, Shayne, wake up!" he whispered until the other boy stirred. Blinking, the other boy's black eyes looked at his friend.

Shayne pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes, trying to fight off the 'awake' feeling that was overcoming him. "Chase, what the hell time is it?" he asked groggily.

Chase shrugged even though he knew his friend wouldn't see. "I'm going to start getting ready." The ginger haired boy explained as he got up out of the large bed they shared. The other boy sat upright. "Already?" he picked up the bedside clock. "It's only one in the morning! Get back to sleep." The dark haired boy picked up his pillow and smushed the other side of his face with it. "Dammit Chase." He mumbled from underneath the pillow.

The red-haired boy was already changing into his favourite ocean blue t-shirt and jeans when the other boy groaned and got out of bed. "Fine…" Shayne grumbled as he too changed into clothes suitable for school.

The two childhood friends walked silently down the hall, Chase made no noise whereas he could hear his friends every sound. The emerged into a moonlit kitchen. "I'll make some tea then." Shayne hissed to his lazy friend.

Neither of them liked coffee, always thought it tasted weird, like cooked orange peels without the pleasant smell. It was one of the many reasons why they were such good friends.

"Shayne…what do you think going to school there will be like?" Chase asked the dark haired boy. He shrugged. "It'll probably be like any high school, only the bullies have more power." Shayne thought for a moment. "Are you going to wear a tuque the whole time your there? You won't need to, you know." Chase chuckled, bringing a hand up to the triangular red-brown coloured feline ears that sat on the upper sides of his head. They gave a small twitch when he touched them. "Yeah, maybe, I don't know how I'm going to hide the tail yet though."

Shayne laughed. "Nice to know I'm the only person on the planet with a friend who has a tail." He pulled out two mugs from a cupboard and started to fill them with the hot water he had boiled. "How are you feeling about it? I know you've got a lot to deal with at the moment, if I can help…"

"I feel fine Shayne, just give me the tea." Chase hissed in half hearted warning. His friend sighed, but handed over the hot beverage. "You'd be a lot less stressful if you'd just let me help." He explained. Chase waved away the comment with his hand. "I don't want you bargaining in on my thoughts thank you. I'd rather deal with the stress." The red-head explained simply. His friend shrugged. "have it your way."

Chase turned on a small television that sat on the counter of the kitchen. The news man announced that the famous, 'commander and jetstream' had saved the day again from yet another disaster. Chase glanced sideways at the psychic. "Do you think their son will still be there? I wonder what he's like."

"Probably some stuck up hero type, hitting on five girls at once." Shayne stated without thought. Chase hummed thoughtfully, taking a sip of his tea. One thing was for sure, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

**dont get your panties in a twist, I'm still writing Dragon boy. I just wanted to start something else too. Nyan!  
**

**so yeah, Ima say this now, Chase is GAY. GAY SHIT HAPPENS LATER. but its NOT YAOI. its romance between two boys. like 'normal' romance. he is not fangirl prey...though you may use him as such. Shayne ISNT gay, these two are just friends. as I have stated in the story many times.**

**this takes place post-royalpain (in the ass X3, aint i so CLEVER *sarcasm*) Will and them are in senior year, hence the NAME. Chase and Shayne are freshmen. SHayne's power will be explained later in power placement. Chase's mother was catwoman, he has red cat ears and tail, plus all the abilites of a cat and minor pyschic abilities (because of all the legends about cats :3)**

**oh, and if you havent been able to tell before, if you dislike gay's, DONT READ.**

**reveiw!ONEONEONE~!  
**


End file.
